


Reassurance

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Tony will always be Tim’s partner.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 632 "disappoint"

“ _You’re doing fine, Probie_ ,” said Tony, when he answered the phone, without even bothering to say hello.

McGee huffed out a laugh. “Maybe I was just calling to see how you were.”

“ _Because the daily e-mails aren’t enough?_ ”

“I just… sometimes, I still feel like that clueless kid who stumbled into helping you and Gibbs solve a murder. Like I’m still a disappointment.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Tony said, sharply. “ _You were never a disappointment._ ”

“Never?” repeated McGee.

“ _Of course not. You’re a good agent, Tim._ I _have faith in you, even if you don’t._ ”

“Thanks, Tony.”

“ _Any time, Probie_ ,” his friend replied.

THE END


End file.
